Attire
by hazydaze
Summary: Future Smallville. Lois, after meeting Superman, has some objections to his attire. Clois.


Author Notes: Just a bit of silly fun with these two. A couple of LnC:TNAOS references too.

--

"The man flies around in tights for crying out loud!" Lois ranted for the 100th time as she stalked her way to the Daily Planet elevator.

"Lois?" Clark muttered as he tried to make himself scarce. Suddenly, he took an unnatural interest in his coffee cup. The two stepped into the empty elevator as its doors opened.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you." Lois clicked her fingers in front of Clark's face as he turned towards her, Clark glared heavily at her.

Lois continued as if Clark was smiling intently at her, "I'm just saying…"

"Saying what? Superman wears tights? They happen to be a very aerodynamic fabric. So you can stop projecting now." Clark told Lois, unable to hide his agitation at Lois' deep interest in the Man of Steel's fashion choices.

"Projecting?!" Lois practically screeched.

"You and I both know you have a fear of men who fly around in red capes." Clark smirked as he brought up the memory. Lois folded her arms, clearly not amused.

"I am not…!" Lois began but Clark raised his hand to silence her.

"Don't worry Lois, I'm sure we can sort something out. Maybe I should just cover Superman. You can pick up…" Clark knew he wasn't going to get to finish that sentence as Lois rounded on him.

"Now listen here Smallville, I'm top banana here, you are a blip, a tall and dorky blip on the Daily Planet radar and if anyone is doing Superman it's me." Lois looked pleased with herself until she finally realised what she had actually said.

Clark tried to hold back a laugh. In Lois' defence, although she did blush, she did not retract her statement nor apologise for it. "Well Lois you can…do…Superman all you want. You know, with the tights, red cape and all that."

"Laugh it up Kent because regardless of what I think about Superman's…clothing choices. He is the best thing that has ever happened to Metropolis. He's a hero and you'd be lucky to be half the man he is." Lois let out a harsh breath after she was done ranting.

Clark simply nodded. A large part of him hated the praise he received because of his duties as Superman. But the secret dark happy place lapped up Lois' admiration for his abilities. Knowing Lois for a long as he did and as well as he did, he knew she wasn't easily impressed.

The elevator reached its destination, "Half as good as he is?" Clark asked, as he gestured for Lois to leave the elevator first, "I could live with that."

"You'd have to, the way you go bumbling around here." Lois wrinkled her nose as she put her coat down on her desk opposite Clark's.

"Right." He said absently.

"Oh don't worry Clark, I bet there is a nice girl waiting for you to sweep her off her feet and be her Superman." Lois waved her hand in a 'don't-worry-about-it-gesture'.

Clark muttered to himself, "Yeah? But what if the one I found doesn't like my tights?"

--

Clark had never noticed it, considering every time Lois looked at Superman, he looked the other way. But he watched as Lois' gaze soak up the current rescue made by Superman. She sat with rapt attention as he spoke with the newscasters, her eyes silently approving him. It wasn't until he noticed Lois tilt her head that he realised exactly were her eyes were…focused.

Normally he stood, hands on hips, cape billowing behind him. It gave him authority without being closed off, Superman needed to be able to access the people. But it didn't detract from his attire, only enhanced it, from his 'S' to his groin. His groin being subject of Lois' scrutiny. Clark couldn't even begin to stop the blush that crept up under his skin. But it was like he was frozen in mortification, he couldn't seem to move himself.

Finally turning away from the screen, Lois frowned, "Clark? You okay? You look a little pale."

"Umm…? Yes. Yes! I-I'm fine Lois, thanks!" Clark practically squeaked.

"Okay. Well at least get some air before you start working again. Get some colour back in your cheeks." Lois' face was a picture of concern, completely unaware of the havoc she was causing.

Clark nodded as he forced his motor skills to work, his mind in overdrive. He was the Last Son of Krypton. He was not getting one upped, not this time. "Sure Lois." Gesturing to the TV, he let a playful smile play on his lips, "Guess you didn't have as many objections as you said you did."

"What?" Lois narrowed her eyes as she swung on her chair to get up.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Superman will appreciate…the thoroughness of your research." Clark tried to keep his face straight as he spoke. But the same blush that had affected Clark now proceeded to grace Lois' cheeks.

"I was…" Lois began but Clark waved his hand.

"You don't have to explain to me Lois. Do whatever you have to. To get over your fear, I mean." Clark folded his arms, amusement now crossed his features as Lois caught his meaning.

"Clark…" Clark turned as Lois started to speak.

"I'm just going to get that air now." Clark told her, his photographic memory searing the image of Lois, dishevelled, blushing and speechless into his brain.

--

Clark floated on his back, over the top of the Daily Planet globe. He took a deep lungful breath before he sighed, "Guess Mom was right about nobody looking at my face."

--

Fin!


End file.
